


Christmas Jumper Thief

by mischiefpuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Completed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefpuff/pseuds/mischiefpuff
Summary: Remus Lupin absolutely loved the holidays, but Christmas was his favorite. However, there was one thing he did not enjoy and that was his jumpers kept disappearing every year. Sirius Black had a habit of taking things that smelled like his friends and Remus' jumpers happened to be his favorite.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone questions me. Yes this is mine. Yes I am over on FFN. 
> 
> This is my first post on here and I'm thinking of having it be a test run. It started out as something small on tumblr and became this.
> 
> Beta love to Severus'forbiddenlove over on FFN. Enjoy, this feels awkward so I'm gonna leave everyone to read now.

There was one holiday Remus Lupin loved the most it was Christmas. The Christmas jumpers, the hot cocoa, the fireplace being lit in the common room to cuddles with Sirius. Sirius Black, on the other hand, was not nearly as loving towards Christmas. He enjoyed cuddling near the fireplace, but he could not get over the cold, the ice and needing to layering up.

During their fifth year, Remus had given Sirius his jumper to shut him up about being cold not expecting his boyfriend to enjoy it so much to steal nearly every jumper Remus owned. While walking up the stairs towards their dorm; Sirius was humming some Christmas song he did not know the title too, but was played every year. Being the Marauder they did not mind the songs being played all month. Opening the door, Sirius was welcome by the sight of his shirtless boyfriend in just a pair of trousers. Remus knew the door had been opened but was by his missing jumpers.

Pulling out the remaining jumpers, Remus kept muttering, “There is a bloody jumper thief in this dorm.”

“Remmie,” Sirius greeted to the backside of his boyfriend.

Without turning around, Remus asked, “Padfoot, where are all my Christmas jumpers?” while pulling out a green jumper from two years ago.

_Too small, _Remus thought while throwing the said jumper to his bed.__

Looking around the room, Sirius noticed his drawer full of Remus’ jumpers was open. Walking quickly over to the drawer, he nudged it closed replying with what he hoped was a calm voice.

“I do not know. Haven't seen them.”

The remaining Marauder knew who took their clothing. Even though he had to buy new ones every year, Remus could not help but think Sirius looked adorable in the over sweaters. With a grin that would make James Potter proud, Remus turned towards his boyfriend knowing he caught him.

With his hip pushed up against the drawer Sirius watched as Remus came closer and hoped he seemed relaxed. Too busy on his thoughts, Sirius didn’t notice the mischief glow in his boyfriend’s eyes. _He couldn’t know . . . could he? No, I never wear them around him, _Sirius thought as Remus got closer.__

Looking up Sirius found himself staring directly into Remus’ eyes as he felt a pair of hands on his waist. Being tugged forward, Sirius tried to swallow the nervous lump in his throat as Remus chuckled.

“W . . .what are you doing,” Sirius stumbled while blushing 

“Holding you,” replied Remus as a hand worked its way up Sirius’ side

“Why?” Sirius asked placing his hands on Remus’ chest

Leaving a hand on Sirius’ waist, Remus answered, “Cause I can.”

With the hand remaining on Sirius’ hip, Remus’ thumb traced the hip bone while the other hand moved towards the handle on the drawer. It was too late as the door was opened before Sirius realized what was happening. The hand on Sirius’ hip tightened as Sirius cried out, “Moony . . . no.”

Opening the drawer quickly, Remus chuckled as Sirius’ forehead fell to his chest. Peeking over Sirius’ head, all of Remus’ missing jumpers were there even the one from last Christmas.

“I thought you didn’t like them?” Remus asked placing his chin on Sirius’ head.

Sirius could feel his face heating up as he hidden his face into Remus’ chest. He answered, however; it was muffled due to hiding. Remus nudged Sirius who refused to lift his head.

“I don’t. They smell like you and I like that,” Sirius muttered lifting his head.

Remus felt his heart swell with happiness. He felt a grin form as he took in the pout on his boyfriend’s face.

“Well . . . if you gave them back, they’d smell like me again,” Remus commented.

“Really?” Sirius asked trying to sound nonchalant.

Nodding his head, Remus said, “Yeah, I’ll just have to buy new ones every year.”

“Good cause you know that green one with the white reindeer? James house-elves didn’t wash it correctly and Mama P threw it out,” Sirius confessed blushing

Breathing through his nose, Remus kissed the top of Sirius’ head muttering “I love you.”

Sirius tightened his arms around Remus’ waist happily replying “I love you too.”


End file.
